The use of fiber reinforced resin matrix or fiber reinforced plastic (FRP) matrix composite laminates (“composites”) has become widely accepted for the variety of applications in aerospace, automotive and other transportation industries because their light weight, high strength and stiffness. Weight reduction benefits and performance enhancements are the biggest drivers behind implementation of fiber reinforced resin matrix composite laminates into industrial applications. Various airspace components being manufactured from fiberglass and carbon fibers reinforced composites including airplane fuselage sections and wing structures. Composites are used to fabricate many parts for airplanes, wind generators, automobiles, sporting goods, furniture, buses, trucks, boats, train cars and other applications where stiff, light-weight materials, or consolidation of parts are beneficial. Most often the fibers are made of carbon, glass, ceramic or aramid, and the resin matrix is an organic thermosetting or thermoplastic material. These parts are typically manufactured under vacuum and/or pressure at temperatures from 20° C. to 180° C., occasionally up to 230° C., and occasionally up to 360° C.